Hiccstrid Story Requests?
by HiccstridHaddock01
Summary: The title says it all


**Hi, so... I finally found out how to make a chapter so I can get going with this Hiccstrid story. I'm not sure of what the main text tells but I'm going to do some Hiccstrid One-Shots. Enyoj!**

The sun was setting on the isle of Berk. People where getting ready for the night. Everyone, except Hiccup and his loyal companion, Toothless. It's been about a month since the battle with the Red Death and Astrid's kiss. Hiccup still can't get the idea out of his mind. Astrid's kiss. Hiccup can't get the questions out of his mind, why SHE kissed HIM. Before the battle, everyone concidred Hiccup as the worst-Viking-Berk-have-ever-seen, and now? Almost everyone talks to him, greet him and they even granulated him for his 15th birthday, which never happend before. A sudden grunt interrupted Hiccup's taughts.

"hu-wa-oh! Sorry Toothless, I'm just lost in my toughts" Hiccup smiled at the tought about Astrid. Toothless tilted his head and his eyes grew even bigger, giving him a questioning look on his face.

"it's Astrid. I love her but I don't know if the loves me back, or maybe even like me. I'm just confused because of the kiss she gave me about a month ago, come on, let's go Home Toothless" Hiccup stood up with a little help from Toothless and they walked home, slowly since Hiccup's leg still hurted a little bit.

...

Hiccup couldn't sleep. His once warm and comfort bed had turned into a cold and hard bed. He turned over and swinged his legs over the edge of the bed, strapping on the metal leg almost instantly. He slowly stood up, not wanting to wake up Toothless but failed. The black dragon cracked his eyes open and looked at his rider. Toothless walked out of his bed and nuzzled his nose agains Hiccup's chest. Hiccup smiled and petted his friends nose, then continued to walk down the stairs and out of the house, noiseless.

Once out of the house, Hiccup looked around and decided to walk a little. _On_ the way, he felt something crawling up his back and stopped dead in his tracks. He then heard a dragon noise which only could come from one dragon, a Terrible Terrior. The little dragon flew down tothe dround and Hiccup crouched down, petting the Terror on his small head.

 **The** small purple dragon turned around and and took out a paper from his bag, giving it to Hiccup. Hiccup took the paper, looked at the Terror and unfolded it. It stood; _sorry if I woke you up of anything. Sneaky likes to sneak, that's why I called him that._ Anyway, _meet me at the cove, I need to ask you something, Astrid._ Hiccup didn't know why she sent him a letter but made his way over to the cove.

After a long walk, Hiccup finally made it to the cove and went in, only to find it empty. "this is some kind of a joke isn't it Toothless?" Hiccup asked, gazing over to the tree, Toothless already had hung himself in like a bat. "no it isn't" he suddenly head someone say. Hiccup turned around and saw Astrid walking over to him. "w-what is a-all this?" Hiccup asked, obviously confused. "what?" Astrid looked at him. "the letter, t-the Terror" Hiccup stumbled over his own words.

"oh that, well, I wanted to ask you something really important. Did I wake you up by sending the letter?" Astrid asked, feeling a little guilty. "no" Hiccup simply said. "good" Astrid walked over to Hiccup slowly and placed her arms on his chest. "Astrid-" Hiccup was cut of by a sudden kiss on the lips. Hiccup tensed up. He didn't have the confidence to kiss back? How would he? What if she hit him? What if she hated him for that?

Astrid leaned against Hiccup softly, kissing him much deeper. _'_ _It was totally worth for walking all the way over here,'_ Hiccup thought. Astrid pulled away and both of them breathed. "Hiccup?" Astrid asked. "hmm?" Hiccup wondered what she wanted now.

"marry me" Astrid said, without questioning.

The next thing Hiccup knew was that blackness hit him.

...

When Hiccup woke up, it was sunrise. Toothless laid close to him. He could feel soft, thin arms wrapped around his shoulders. He knew it was Astrid. He could see it by her arm wrappings. She held his hand in hers as she stroked his hand with her thumb. Hiccup blushed by the way he was laying. He laid between her legs, his head on her collarbone.

Hiccup began to breath faster, his heart almost beating out of his chest. Astrid seem to notice Hiccup's breathing fasten. "Hiccup" she whispered into his ear, sending a long and slow shiver down his spine. Hiccup moved his head and looked at Astrid, blushing madly when she kissed him again. This time, just a peck on the lips.

"are you gonna say yes and kiss me?" Astrid asked after she pulled away, enough for her to look him in the eyes. "what?" Hiccup was confused. "i asked you to marry me and then I asked you if you where going to sa yes and kiss me" Astrid said, still in the same patience as ever. She could never get mad at Hiccup. She loved him.

"you...you want me to, to marry...to marry you?" Hiccup asked as he gazed into her eyes. She nobbed. "but...but why?" Hiccup asked. "you want me to take it from the beginning?" Astrid asked. Now, Hiccup nobbed. Astrid took a deep breath.

"when I found you here in the cove that day, I wanted to know how you had become so good. I actually got jealous of you because you where the best. When I saw Toothless, I was scared. Scared of what would happen. But you jumped in front of me and when I saw you and Toothless, together...I wanted to tell Stoick. On the way home, I got picked up by you to. You wanted me to give you a chance. I gave you the chance but Toothless and I didn't agree at first. When I held onto you, you didn't even flinch. You became a whole new person. When I said sorry, Toothless calmed down. He took us on the Romantic flight and I saw a new side of dragons.

I couldn't believe that I was sitting on the thing I've been raised to kill. You showed me that life is more that just beefing the best. You showed me that you where more than a Viking teenager. I started to like you for who you where, not because you had a dragon by your side. When you said 'yes' on keeping Toothless a secret, I was blown away. You became such a determed boy.

When you fough with the Red Death, I was so scared of something to happen to you since you where the only one I ever had. When I saw you fall into the fire clouds, I saw Toothless following you then everything disapperared. After a while, the Viking had gathered in a line right behind Stoick. I saw him crying. That made me cry to. The only person I had, died after saving the village.

But then, everyone gasped so I looked up and saw you in Stoick's arms. I was so glad...so damn glad when he announced that you where alive. I sat by your bed everyday, crying over you all the time. Thinking that you wouldn't make it. But you did. I couldn't be muh happier. While you where uncouncious, I asked Gobber about you and he told me everything abou you. Even your crush on me which you had since our childhood. I was so glad to hear that you loved me. I know that I love you and want you in my life." Astrid said, crying and smiling while she told her the story.

"wow, I just...wow" was the only thing Hiccup could say. He suddenly nobbed. His eyes starting to water as he nobbed.

"yes" Hiccup said. Astrid noticed the tears on his left cheek. The whiped away the tear on his right cheek with her hand. Then, she kissed away the tears on his other cheek.

"yes, I'll marry you."

 **Alright, I had so much fun doing this chapter. I say it again. This is going to be One-Shots so it won't continue. I have a #Movellas, Hiccstrid shots there to of anyone is interested. I've actually never said this but, leave comments, like, love, please do NOT! And I repeat, so NOT conp this please. Next chapter will be Hiccstrid smut so Sony read if you aren't mature enough.**


End file.
